


Texting Gone Wrong (Komahina)

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Hajime is about to go to bed when Nagito texts him randomly. It'd be rude to ignore him, right?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 389





	Texting Gone Wrong (Komahina)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back on my bullshit, and just in time for an early birthday present for Komaeda, lol. Btw, a light warning for maybe rough dirty talk? If you don't like stuff like that, just be cautious.

Hajime grumbled to himself as a soft chime woke him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out of it, yawning and clicking on his handbook. Monomi had added a new feature to them that allowed everyone to message each other on their handbooks, she said it was so everyone who was possibly bed ridden or not as social could still make friends. 

Hajime wasn't too surprised when he saw the text was from Nagito. He usually texted him the most, anyway. He didn't really mind. That much, anyway.

Nagito K.- Hello. Sorry for messaging you so late at night, but I felt…slightly needy for you.  
Hajime H.- What could you possibly want that requires you texting me at 2 in the morning?  
Nagito K. is typing…

Hajime really hated it when he did this. He would type out a response, but then delete it and type up another one just to repeat the cycle. 

Hajime decided to tease him a bit for fun, and chuckled to himself as he typed his message

Hajime H.- Oh, you want me to fuck you until you can't talk, don't you?

He responded right away at that, face probably red as a cherry 

Nagito K.- No, nothing like that! Although, if someone like you would stoop down enough to make love to me, I wouldn't complain.  
Hajime H.- Well, what did you want?

Nagito took a little while before he finally answered his question 

Nagito K.- Do you really like being around me?  
Hajime H.- You seriously woke me up for this?  
Nagito K.- Yes, I'm so sorry, but I just was worrying and had to ask. Although, I know you probably hate me, right? Someone as disgusting as me would never satisfy an Ultimate like you..  
Hajime H.- Christ, would you stop with that? Just because I'm not always constantly happy like you are doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with you.  
Hajime H.- I mean, sure you can get annoying at times, but everyone does. When you're not going on about hope or murder, you're…pretty nice to be around.   
Nagito K.- Oh, I'm so happy to hear that…So very happy..  
Hajime H.- Wait are you planning something? I swear to christ if you're gonna try and convince me to kill you I'll murder you  
Nagito K.- That…would defeat the purpose…  
Hajime H.- Yeah, I know.  
Nagito K.- Though, I'd be honored to be used as a stepping stone for you and everyone's hope!

Hajime grumbled in annoyance as he put his phone back down, debating if Nagito just wanted to talk to him for no reason in particular. 

Nagito K.- I'm really thankful that you spend time with me, though.. It makes me so happy.   
Hajime H.- Um, good.. I'm glad that you do, since I always am worried I'm too boring to be around  
Nagito K.- Nonsense! I love being with you

As Hajime was going to respond, he accidentally pressed the call button located right by the send option, which was a pretty dumb place to put it now that he thought about it. Nagito answered after a few rings, his normally soft voice sounding a bit hazy, but he just blamed that on him being sleepy.  
“Yes?”  
“Sorry, I called you on accident.”  
“Oh, no, that's alright... Do you want to hang up now?”

There was definitely something off about his voice. It sounded…strained, maybe? Like he was trying to be quiet. Was he hurt?? Hajime immediately began to overthink what was happening, quickly blaming it on the killing game before he blurted out what he was thinking “Nagito are you ok?? You’re not hurt or whatever, right?” 

Nagito shifted a bit on the other end before softly laughing at his question “No, no, I’m perfectly alright! You don’t need to worry for me!” Hajime slowly nodded to himself, trying to accept Nagito's words as truth. I mean, if he was dying would he seriously grab his phone and text him like nothing was wrong? Hajime sighed a little to himself and shook his head “Sorry, I’m just a little paranoid. Because of what happened a week ago, you know.” Nagito made a little breathy sound on the other end that could be interpreted as…something. But Hajime just brushed it off as a weird sounding grunt. Yeah, it was totally that.

“Mm, Hajime, I’m actually glad you called me..” ‘It was still an accident’ Hajime thought to himself as his brows furrowed subconsciously. “I was meaning to ask you about something you gave me yesterday morning. When we were at the library?” Memories of yesterday came to mind as Nagito mentioned them, nodding to himself before remembering he couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, of course I remember. What did you wanna say?” ‘I don’t even remember what I gave him. I know he seemed confused at first, but took it with a smile and parted ways soon afterwards. ‘It was that weird doll thing, right?’ Hajime wondered as Nagito let out a small shaky breath on the other end. It seemed… slightly louder than his previous noises. He’d never known someone who was sleepy to make noises like. That.

“Well, I remember that you said you didn’t know what it did, and that maybe it was a massager. While you weren’t exactly…wrong, but I believe I found what the true purpose of it is..” Hajime cocked his head to the side a bit, not getting his point. The more he listened to the other boy, the more of those noises he heard him making. (What was that even, it was starting to get annoying) 

‘Wait… no. No he can’t be talking about…’ Hajime's eyes began to widen as his head slowly connected the dots, hoping that he was just thinking dirty and Nagito wasn’t really. Doing that, especially while on the phone with him. “Nagito, what are you doing over there..?” Hajime asked, his voice lowering as his face grew to a bright pink. 

The boy in question took in a quiet but stuttered breath, his voice clearly trying to sound normal but failing the longer this went on for “I’m very sorry, Hajime.. For being so disgusting..” If that didn’t confirm his suspicions, nothing would. Holy shit. Nagito was seriously jacking off over call with him?? He wasn’t sure if he was more disgusted or curious why he’d do it in the first place.

It also wasn’t easy to focus on thinking when all his brain wanted to hear was the tiny whimpers Nagito let out, and the completely and totally random heat that began to settle in his lower stomach. “Ah..Hajime, I have to thank you for gifting such trash like me… Thinking of you is what made me-" He got cut off by a particularly sharp gasp, whining to himself before continuing. 

“W-What made me be curious about this toy in the first place… Please, forgive me.” Nagito begged softly to a still stunned Hajime. ‘I an definitely gonna regret this in the morning..’ Hajime thought begrudgingly as he hesitantly lowered his hand down to his crotch, very cautiously rubbing his growing erection through his pants, like he hadn’t done this a thousand times before.

“How….how long have you been doing this?” Hajime unintentionally mumbled out, suddenly being hyper aware of every little sound he made in his dead silent room, save the crackled and soft moans coming from the receiver of his Monopad. “Hah! I’m… not entirely sure, actually… I started maybe…a bit after I got back to my cabin..?” 

‘He's been doing this for that long???’ Hinata thought in bewilderment. ‘Has he even…’ Hinata began to think before shaking his head when Nagito spoke again “Although…I haven’t cum yet….i don’t wanna go against what you want, Hajime…” ‘Did he seriously plan this whole thing out, or is he just saying that?’ Hajime bit his lip as he finally unbuckled his pants, hurriedly pulling them off and tossing them to the side of his bed.

“Good boy… You’re nothing if not blindly obedient..” Hajime said mostly to himself, starting to enjoy the way Nagito moaned as he rubbed the toy up and down his throbbing erection, probably… “Hey, Nagito. I know you probably thought of me a few times tonight. Tell me exactly what you thought of" Hajime heard a spike in his moans as he whimpered a bit, most likely trying to collect himself before speaking.

“Ah…Hajime.. I want you to pin me to my bed, and remind me how worthless I am.. I’m only good for your pleasure. And you’d bite my neck so hard it’d bruise as you nearly tear my clothes off.. Oh Hajime, I want you to show me no mercy, please ruin me..” Nagito begged as both of the boys quickened their pace, Hajime feeling closer than he expected with only doing this for a few minutes.

“Fuck, Nagito… Yeah, I wouldn’t bother to be nice to you, not like your slutty ass would care..” Hajime growled, his voice lowering to a nice purr as he stroked himself back and forth, pulsing with need. He heard the expected cry from Nagito as his voice seemed to become only softer and more needy. “Oh please please please Hajime, please I want you to slap me as you plow into me!”

‘I’d say I’m surprised he’s this freaky, but I’m really not.’ Hajime half joked to himself as his eyes flickered up “Don’t cum until I say you can, got it?” He could almost hear the eager nod that probably came from Nagito as his moans heightened to pathetic hoarse cries of his name, and nonsensical begging for god knows what.

Hajime swore to himself as his hips unintentionally bucked up, feeling himself get closer with every stroke of his careless hand. “So close, shit.. I bet you’d like it if I was inside you instead of that dumb doll, huh? You’d be screaming like the bitch you are.” Hajime didn’t mean to be that rough with his wording, but it’s not like he’d offend Nagito, so why not have a little fun?

“Yes yes yes, oh god I’d scream your name until I couldn’t talk, and I’d love it..! You could pull my hair, choke me, spit on me, call me trash, anything you want and I’d love it.. God please Hajime please let me cum..!” Hajime’s panting and swearing increased, Nagito's begging really getting to him. “Alright, on the count of three, you’re gonna cum for me, ok?” 

Hajime didn’t have to wait for a response to know Nagito agreed, hearing the eager vibrations fading in and out, way faster than the beginning of this whole thing. “F-Fuck… Alright, one…” Nagito desperate noises were getting distractingly loud, now, breathy whines of his name still laced into them. “Two….” Hajime obviously was dragging this out to tease Nagito, but he was about a few seconds from cumming, too.

“Cum for me, Nagito.”

At his cue, both the boys came, one very much harder than the other. Hajime let out a torrent of swears to make a sailor impressed, stroking himself through his orgasm. He listened to Nagito over the phone, and god did he sound hot. He had been edging for a damn long time, so it wasn’t a shock that he came so hard. Though Hajime was a bit surprised he wasn’t making much noise, just broken little gasps and whispers of his name.

“Good boy….that’s a good boy… Just keep going for me…” Hajime encouraged as his orgasm slowly tapered down. Nagito squeaked before a shuffle could be heard on the other end. “A-ah, H-Haji! Hajime!” Nagito whimpered softly, more small squeaks and yelps being heard as he kept going, most likely over exerting himself. 

While that was very hot, Hajime was getting pretty tired, and Nagito most likely was as well. “Nngh, Nagito…You can stop..” 

Nagito seemed to let out a small sigh before he flipped the doll off, gently placing it away beside his bed. His legs wouldn’t stop trembling, nor would his hands as he held the phone up to his ear, laying down and relaxing his tensed up body. “Hajime, I-" He got cut off by Hajime yawning, mumbling an apology for being rude with what he said.

Nagito only had the energy to softly giggle and nod to himself “It’s ok…I’ll let you rest, now.. Thank you…for doing this.” Hajime only chuckled in response, hanging up before sending a quick “Night, you’re welcome.” Text message. He didn’t mind the briefness, he knew Hajime was tired. He smiled as he nuzzled into his pillow, falling asleep soon afterwards.


End file.
